Black Diamond vs The Guardians
by Gigi24
Summary: Black Diamond and The Guardians are the most popular groups but what happens when their managers start to DATE! And they have to make an album together AND go to Korea AND stay in the SAME hotel! But why do the girls hate the guys so much?
1. Who we are and what we do

Aiko-chan: Sorry I haven't updated so long but I kind of erased the new chapter for step up 4ever and now I'm having writers block :( so still have hope and I don't own shugo chara and the songs

I flipped my strawberry blonde hair with pink highlights over my shoulder and gave quick nods to my 3 best friends and colleagues. We casually walked to the stage as the curtains opened.

"Hey how you guys doing!" I yelled

They cheered a 'GREAT!'

"You guys ready for a killer performance!" yelled Uta... I mean Miki

Again the crowd cheered. We all took our places, me at front and stage, Miki a couple feet next me, Su to my right behind me, and Ran to my left behind me as well. And we started

[All]There is no one else that I can say this to  
>And there is nothing better than to talk to you<br>If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
>'Cause girl you always know that<br>Its Us Against The World

[Dia]I met someone the other night  
>Someone I really started to like<br>How will I know if it's right for me  
>I wonder if we are meant to be<p>

[Ran]Don't start to like him too much too soon

[All]There is no one else that I can say this to  
>And there is nothing better than to talk to you<br>If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
>'Cause girl you always know that<br>Its Us Against The World

[Miki]You know that boy I started to see  
>He thinks he can have it all for free<br>I wonder if he's the one for me  
>I try to talk to myself into see<p>

[Su]Don't start to like him too much too soon

[All]There is no one else that I can say this to  
>And there is nothin better than to talk to you<br>If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
>'Cause girl you always know that<br>Its Us Against The World

[All]There is no one else that I can say this to  
>And there is nothing better than to talk to you<br>If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
>'Cause girl you always know that<br>Its Us Against The World

[Su]Whenever you're near there is no fear  
>Feels like there's nothing I can't do<p>

[Miki]You make me feel strong  
>'Cause its here with you that I belong<p>

[All]There is no one else that I can say this to  
>And there is nothing better than to talk to you<br>If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
>'Cause girl you always know that<p>

[All]There ain't nobody else but you  
>That makes me feel the way that i do<br>There ain't nobody else but you

[All]There is no one else that I can say this to  
>And there is nothing better than to talk to you<br>If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
>'Cause girl you always know that<br>Its Us Against The World

[All]There is no one else that I can say this to  
>And there is nothing better than to talk to you<br>If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
>'Cause girl you always know that<br>Its Us Against The World...

We sang a couple of our hit songs and went backstage.

"Great Job!" congratulated our manager Yukari

We nodded and we all headed together to our dressing room. We began to clean the makeup off from our faces and Yukari locked the door before we took off our wigs. I took off my blonde and pink highlighted wig to reveal my mid-back bubble gum pink hair. Miki took off her dark brown bun to reveal her bouncy blonde hair just above her butt, Su her light brown ponytail to reveal her mid-back curly blonde hair ,and Ran now had shoulder length light brown hair instead of under the shoulder black hair with blue highlights.

"Now we aren't Black Diamond we are Yaya, Amu, Rima, and Utau." cheered Yaya gleefully

"Keep your voice down!" hissed Rima

"Go home girls, get some rest, and remember you have to go to the studio after school tomorrow." said Yukairi before heading out

The words rang I my ears:

_remember you have to go to the studio after school tomorrow_

_have to go to the studio after school tomorrow_

_go to the studio after school tomorrow_

_the studio after school tomorrow_

_after school tomorrow_

_after school_

_school_

_I detested the word and I despised doing it, going to it, and even hearing it. Oh what fun tomorrow is going to be._


	2. WHAT!

Aiko-chan: HEY! Seriously can ppl stop FLAMING! So here is the new chappie and Yaya said in the last chappie that they were named the Spice Girls, I forgot to change the name. So enjoy! I don't own Shugo Chara!:(

I woke up at 7:00, why can't I wake up at 8:00, 30 minutes before school like a normal person! I threw on a light pink thigh dress, white knee high socks, a jacket with a skull, and some pink boots. I went downstairs to find Utau already cooking breakfast and Yaya barfing down a plate of pancakes. I stifled a yawn and sat down to eat the plate of pancakes that Utau put in front of the empty chair next to Yaya. I studied what the girls were wearing more closely, Utau was wearing a black shirt with white Capri's and heels and a black choker with her two usual ponytails. Yaya was wearing a peach long sleeved v-neck shirt outlined in pink and light pink shorts, and an orange and white striped scarf with a light blue purse, Indian styled boots, and her hair in two ponytails held by dark pink bows. I could hear the stomping coming down stairs.

"Here comes Miss Grumpy!" giggled Yaya

Rima came into view at the bottom of the stairs wearing a light blue dress with a short jacket, a white headband, and white flats with a light green purse with a pink bow and a heart shaped necklace.

"Wow, Yukari tells us to fit in and that's the last thing you guys do." snickered Utau

"Whatever, shouldn't we get going it's already 8 o'clock." I said

We all finished our breakfast and went to the garage to go off to the S word. I got in the driver's seat of our black BMW convertible because I was the one that usually drove. Utau got in next to me and Yaya and Rima in the back and we all put on our Gucci sunglasses.

We got to the school and immediately had a mob of fangirls surrounding the Volvo in front of us. I honked continually at them but they wouldn't move. I even revved the car trying to make them move but they stood their feet. Finally I got out of the car and took in a HUGE breath and screamed. FINALLY the girls moved, I got back in the car and parked the car.

**(I'm going to save you the boredom of school and skip directly to after school at 3:45)**

The girls and I were sitting under a cherry blossom tree, when the most hated boys in _our_ world came up to us.

"Hey, girls." said the girl-boy or Nagihiko with a smile

"What do you want." stated Rima giving him the evil eye

"Well we were just wondering if you ladies would accompany us to the studio?" said the nerd with the glasses or Kairi

"No." I said with boredom, but in the inside I was nervous

_had they found out about who we really were_

"Are you sure, you'll get to meet BD." taunted soccer kid really Kukai (Black Diamond)

"We have plans to go to the mall." said Yaya with her facade

"And anyways we wouldn't go anywhere with you people." added Utau

Ikuto just shrugged and said "Whatever."

I inwardly sighed.

After awhile when we were sure they had gone we got into our BMW and headed to the studio. Our mind was on one thing only: Why were the boys going to the studio at the same time we were there? Yukari new the truth about why we hated the boys so she would schedule the studio on days the boys wouldn't be at Easter.(The company they sing for is Easter).As we headed towards Easter we put on our wigs.

When we arrived we could see the boys car already parked. We went inside and the lady at the front desk greeted us. We got in the elevator to the 10th floor and entered the studio.

"Hello." greeted Yukari and Nikaido(Boys manager) gleefully

We ignored the boys 'Hello' and sat down on the couch next to them.

"Well we have some news." said Yukari with eyes that said 'sorry' directed to us.

"We're dating!" yelled Nikaido

"REALLY!" we all said at the same time, including the boys but the boys voices were full of excitment, ours was full of betrayal and anger

"And Seiyou in Korea has offered 3 million dollars just so you record a full album in their studio." said Yukari "But you have to do at least 3 songs together." she finished

The boys smirked.

"WHAT!" the girls and I angry voices rang through the building.

Aiko-chan: MWUAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY. Omg I'm a HUGE harry potter fan and I had that complex against twilight and stuff so I read it to see how BAD it was... and the truth is now I see why ppl compare it to harry potter so much it really is an awesome book and now that I read it Edward and Bella are A LOT like Amu and Ikuto which is so cool and weird. R&R or I'll get sad:' (


	3. The break up

Aiko-chan: HEY! I I've been getting reviews to update this so here is the new chappie ENJOY! BTW I changed first chappie of Shugo Chara (other story of mine)cuz I noticed there was no Rikka and Hikaru. I don't own Shugo Chara.

Recap: "WHAT!" the girls and I angry voices rang through the building.

"Yukari may we talk to you." growled Rima through clenched teeth

Yukari nodded and we followed her to the lounge across the hall

"How could you do this to us, to Amu for god's sake." hissed Utau

"I'm sorry." apologized Yukari as her eyes dropped to the floor

"No, it's OK it's just business right." I said

"Will we have to tell them who we really are?" asked Yaya

"No." Yukari shook her head

"That's alright, do we have to record anything today?" I asked

"Do you have another date with Tadase again?" sighed Rima

I nodded in response

"You have to stop bailing like this." pointed out Yukari

"I know I'm sorry but he said it was urgent." I said in my defense

"We're never going to get another album done." said Utau

"Yukari when do we leave for Korea?" asked Yaya

"Oh yes we leave in 4 days and you must get your new album, which you haven't written any songs for, done by tomorrow because you have a goodbye concert on Sunday night and we leave Tuesday morning." she explained

"Okay well I'll work on the songs tonight and we'll be here on Saturday." I said as I ran out the door toward the park where I would meet my boyfriend but not before taking off my wig to reveal my pink hair.

I hurried to the park and then I stopped, panting. I crouched over with my hands on my knees still not noticing Tadase sitting on the bench only some feet away. As I straitened myself up my eyes widened and watered this couldn't be happening not again!

Aiko-chan: CLIFFY just kidding! Aren't I nice?

There was Tadase making out with another girl she had curly blonde hair, I think her name was Lulu. I've seen her around school and hanging out with Tadase too. I guess this was what he wanted to tell me. I ran home unnoticed. I got home and went to my room, shut the door loudly even though the girls weren't home yet and flanged myself onto my king sized bed. Why did this always happen to me, and this was the second time. I snuggled to my pillow and cried myself to sleep. I think it was about 7 o'clock when the girls arrived at home.

"Amu are you here." they cried in unison

Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs of our beautiful two floor house and then the door creaked open and the light turned on.

"Amu are you okay?" asked Yaya as the three girls hurried to my side

"What did Tadase do?" asked Utau running her hands through my hair

"I-I-I w(hic)went to the park (hic) and found him(hic) kissing Lulu." I said in between hiccups

"I'll kill him!" growled Rima

"N-No it's OK I don't care I've never really liked him much and he and Lulu belong together." I said trying to calm her down

"Amu, you're hurt because Tadase hurt you as much as _he_ did." Utau stated

"Yaya, Utau, and Rima, are sorry for Amu." said Yaya

"It's Ok really I better get started on some new songs anyway." I said trying to cheer myself up and change the mood

"Nope you can do that tomorrow, tonight is girl's night out!" exclaimed Utau

Rima and I groaned and Yaya cheered this was going to be a long night...

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

When I woke up I put on some sweatpants and a tank top to go for my usual Saturday morning jog but I grabbed my iPod before I ran outside. Hey even if you're a singer you can still have favorite songs. I turned on the iPod to one of the ****** songs. After awhile a song came to mind, I hurriedly ran home. When I got home I got a paper and pencil and wrote the words that came to my head. As I scribbled done the music tears wet the paper.

"Knock, Knock!" the door startled me and I jumped

"Hey Amu you here?" yelled Rima

"Yeah I am." I said opening the door

"Hey are you done with the songs." said Utau appearing behind Rima

"Hey Amu, Yukari said to go to the studio when Amu was done with the songs." said Yaya walking up next to Utau

"Great , I'll change and we'll head to the studio, I'm already done with all of the songs." I nodded

"Oh yeah, Yukari said that you had to write two songs in Korean." mentioned Rima

"And you didn't TELL ME!" a tick started on my head "Never mind I'll just write them on the way to the studio." I sighed

They nodded and left me to get dressed. We went in to the garage, got in the car, and headed to the studio. Before we got out of the car we pulled on our wigs.

"Hi!" we greeted entering the studio

"Hey girls did you get your songs done?" asked Yukari

"Yeah." said Rima completely ignoring the boys that once again sat down on the couch .

We went inside of the recording room and I gave the sheet to the man to play the music, and we started singing everything I wrote. I could feel the other girls sad eyes on me as we sang in harmony. As we finished the boys stared at us wide eyed. Yukari had a questioning look and pointed for us to follow her to the lounge.

"Are you OK?" she asked me in particularly

"No, she's not Tadase was cheating on her." said Rima as I glared at her

"I'm sorry, do you want me to call the tour off." said Yukari

"No, it's OK I can handle, it wasn't Tadase, it was _him _whoI remember, but it's OK I can still work with him though." I said

"You sure Amu?" asked Utau

I nodded in response before we all got into a group hug.

"And girls remember tomorrow we have a concert, and the boys will be there too. "said Yukari

I sighed, I guess I'll just have to hold in the sadness I'll be feeling during the tour.

Aiko-chan: Hey guys go to my profile and vote on my poll cuz I need to know. So I'm going to make it a little competition What do you guys think is Amu's problem and who is it with? Tell me in your reviews! R&R :D


	4. The Concert!

Aiko-chan: Hey I couldn't wait to update so here is the new chappie ENJOY! I don't any songs or shugo chara. P.S I'm going to do the rest in narrator's P.O.V

It was the big show and Black Diamond was backstage ready to go on.

"Did you send them the tickets?" whispered Rima to Utau and careful so Amu didn't hear

"Yeah." she nodded

Yukari from all the way across the stage behind the curtains motioned for them to go on stage. Rima, Utau, and Yaya all walked on stage in a straight line only to greeted by a roomful of cheers. Rima and Utau were wearing a thigh high, red, off shoulder dress, a pearl necklace, black knee high boots, and a black bracelet(pics in profile) with their usual wigs. Yaya was wearing a thigh high black dress styled the same as the red one, caramel heels, black leggings, and a black coiled necklace.

"Hey, today we have a special surprise for you, well actually three and the first one is that you all are the first to here our new songs from our new album OVER!" Utau yelled, but before she said OVER her face turned from cheerful to grim.

"Now ALL of these songs are brand new and remember the album is called OVER!" yelled Rima, the word OVER having the same emotion on her

"OVER will be released soon so wait for it." said Yaya with the same face as the other two.

Then they all departed to their places as Amu started to departure from underneath the stage and the music started.

{Dia[Amu]} You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
>I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely<p>

{Miki}[Utau]Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
>'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions<p>

_[All]_  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
>You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

{Ran[Yaya]}So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
>I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through<p>

{Su[Rima]}So oh do you feel like the man now?  
>And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out<p>

{Dia}I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
>'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after<br>For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
>It was only just a game<br>(you had it all)

_[All]_

(And one day)  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

They finished the song with their hands on their hips and their lips pursed. And then they started once again as the crowd's cheers calmed.

{All}Oh-oh oooh ooh-ooh-ooh

{Dia}You walk and talk like you're some new sensation  
>You move in circles you don't need an invitation<br>You spent your money you can't get no satisfaction  
>You play it right so you can get the right reaction<p>

{Miki}It won't be long my darling,  
>Pick up the phone, nobody's on it.<br>Where are your friends now, baby?  
>Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for<p>

[All]  
>You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.<br>You, you're falling down...

Then they continued singing songs from their album like I Don't Need A Man, Whatcha Think About That, According to You, Don't Cha, The Best Day of Your Life, Girlfriend, The Best Damn Thing, and Dollhouse. As they sang Spice noticed that Tadase and Lulu were there, it was probably one of the girls that sent them the tickets she thought. As they sang she intended the songs more directly to Tadase, but had to hold back tears and make sure her voice didn't crack as memories flooded her mind. The girls went backstage to change into something else and but Dia stayed behind. The curtains closed and she stepped in front of it.

"Hey guys, so now it's time for the second surprise," said Dia as cheery as she could "So here is the leader of The Guardians Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

The crowd went crazy and cheered as he came out from behind the curtains. She handed him the microphone and left the stage.

"OK so we also have some new songs, first is one of my favorites, More!" yelled Ikuto

Then Kairi started the drums, Nagi on the keyboard, and Kukai on the bass, and Ikuto singing with his guitar. When they finished the curtains closed and Ikuto stayed behind, he spoke into the microphone.

"So as some of you may know all ready BD and us are going to Korea on tour and will record a whole album there with Korean songs, so your third surprise is a special sneak peek from the girls Korean album, here they are singing Run Devil Run and Because of You!" he said before going backstage.

The girls revealed themselves as the curtains opened. Rima was wearing black skinny jeans with a silver belt, short black tank top showing her abs, a black jacket with the sleeves reaching her elbows, two bracelets on each arm, a black pearl necklace, black heels, and her hair styled in a ponytail. Yaya wore a black dress, black heels, a gold chain, a ring on her pointer finger of her right hand, a bracelet on her left arm, and her hair completely straight with no highlights. Utau was wearing a black shirt with no sleeves, black skinny jeans, black heels with gold hearts, a bracelet on each wrist, and her hair was curled. Amu had her hair straight with black highlights, and a silver tube top showing her abs, the same jacket as Rima, tye-died jeans, and short boots. (Pics in profile).They got in their places and started to sing:

Run Devil Run:

[Dia] Ddok barohae neon joengmal bad boy  
>Sarangbodan hogishimbbun<br>[Miki] Geu dongan nan neo ddaeme ggambbak  
>Sogaseo neomeogangeoya<p>

[Su] Neon jaemi eobseo maeneo eobseo  
>Neon devil devil neon neon<p>

[Miki] Ne haendeupon sumanheun namja  
>Han geuljaman bakkun yeoja<br>[Dia] Nae kkoggaji yeokgyeoun perfume  
>Nugu geonji seolmyeong haebwa<p>

[Ran] Neon na mollae nugul mannaneun  
>Ggeumjjikhan geu beoreut mot gochyeotni<br>[Su] Ddwieo bwado sonbadak aningeol

Chorus:  
>You better run run run run run<br>[Ran] Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae  
>You better run run run run run<br>[Dia] Nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae hey  
>[Miki] De meotjin naega dweneun nal<br>Gapajugesseo itjima  
>You better run run run run run<br>[Su] Ddak geollyeoseo yagollyeoseo  
>Run devil devil run run<p>

[Ran] Nae gyeoteseo salmyeoshi heulgit  
>Dareun yeojal ggok heultobwa<br>[Dia] Na obseul ddaen neon super playboy  
>Gogae ddeuro daedapaebwa<br>[Miki] Neon jami eobseo maenao eobseo  
>Neon devil devil neon neon<p>

Chorus:  
>You better run run run run run<br>[Su] Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae  
>You better run run run run run<br>[Miki] Nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae hey  
>[Dia] De meotjin naega dweneun nal<br>Gapajugesseo itjima  
>You better run run run run run<br>[Ran] Ddak geollyeoseo yagollyeoseo  
>Run devil devil run run<br>[Miki] Neon jami eobseo maenao eobseo  
>Run devil devil run run<p>

[Su] Yae na gateunae eodido eobseo  
>[Ran] Janmeori geulyeoseo shilmang haesseo<br>[Dia] Nan gyenedeul boda deo daedan hae  
>[Su] Neo geureohke keoseo mwo dwellae<br>[Miki] Ggabulji mallaettji  
>[Dia] Neol saranghae jul ddae jal haretji<p>

Chorus:  
>You better run run run run run<br>[Su] Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae  
>You better run run run run run (Salt: Run run run)<br>[Miki] Nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae hey  
>[Ran] De meotjin naega dweneun nal<br>Gapajugesseo itjima  
>You better run run run run run (Miki: You better, run run run! )<br>[Dia] E neolbeun sesang baneun namja  
>Neo hana bbajyeobwattja<br>[Miki] Ggok naman bwajul meotjin namja  
>Nan gidarillae honja<p>

Because of You:

(Ran) I'll never forget boy  
>I'll never forget boy<p>

(Dia)He eojinji beolsseo myeot nyeoni jinatneunji molla  
>Geudae saenggak manhamyeon jakku nunmul man heulleo<br>9Oneul

(Ran) ttara wae geureohke niga bogo peulkka  
>Chang bakkwi bissoriga nae mameul heundeureo nwa<p>

(Dia) Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeong juji malgeol geuraesseo  
>Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo wae ireohke na honja apa<br>Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeong juji malgeol geuraesseo  
>Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo wae ireohke na honja apa<p>

(Dia) Nan hangsang neomanwi jang miga dwiryeodeon nae mameul ani  
>Ije jogaknan sarangwi machim pyoga dwaetdaneun geol<p>

(Su) Nunmuri millyeowa memareun ibsuri jeojeo  
>SpiceIje eotteokhae geudael ijeulsu eobseo<p>

(All) Neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo, maeil bam nan  
>Neo ttaemune manhido useosseo, geudae ttaemune<br>Neo ttaemune sarangeul mideosseo oh boy  
>Neo ttaemune, neo ttaemune, moduda ilheosseo<p>

(All) Jeongmal dap dap daphae, gap, gap, gaphae  
>Mak mak makhae, neo eobtneun sesangi<br>Nae malmameul sshibeo nohgo jajonsim jit balba nohgo  
>Nae mameul jjijeo nohgo wae nareul tteonaga<p>

(Miki) Geunaldo biga wasseotji hanchameul geudaen  
>Mareobshi nareul bara bogiman haesseo<br>Heundeulli neun nunbitgwa aesseo jitneun eosaekhan  
>Misoga ibyeoreul yaegi haejweo<p>

(Dia) Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeongjuji malgeol geuraesseo  
>Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo wae ireohke na honja apa<br>Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeongjuji malgeol geuraesseo  
>Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo wae ireohke na honja apa<p>

(Su) Nabogo tteonarago hal ttaen eonjego tteonan danikka eojjeogo  
>Michin saram chwigeup manhae jeongmal himdeureo boy slow down<br>Amureon maldo mothan chae ureo, cuz I want to stay next to you  
>My love is true, wanna go back to when I was with you<p>

(All) Neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo, maeil bam nan  
>Neo ttaemune manhido useosseo, geudae ttaemune<br>Neo ttaemune sarangeul mideosseo oh boy  
>Neo ttaemune, neo ttaemune, moduda ilheosseo<p>

(All) Jeongmal dap dap daphae, gap, gap, gaphae  
>Mak mak makhae, neo eobtneun sesangi<br>Nae malmameul sshibeo nohgo jajonsim jit balba nohgo  
>Nae mameul jjijeo nohgo wae nareul tteonaga<p>

(Miki) I miss you, I need you  
>Kkum sogeseon ajikdo I'm with you<br>I miss you, I need you  
>Shiganeul dwi deollyeo wanna kiss you again, my boy<p>

(Ran) Mami neomu apeunde gyeondigi  
>Gwiro unde neoneun eodiseon mweol hani, na ureosseo cham manhi<br>Neo eobshin nan mossareo  
>Naegero dorawajweo nal tteonagajima<p>

(All) Neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo, yeah  
>Neo ttaemune manhido useosseo, manhido useosseo nan<br>Neo ttaemune sarangeul mideosseo, oh yeah  
>Neo ttaemune, neo ttaemune, moduda ilheosseo, neo ttaemune na<p>

(All) Jeongmal dap dap daphae, gap, gap, gaphae  
>Mak mak makhae, neo eobtneun sesangi<br>Nae malmameul sshibeo nohgo jajonsim jit balba nohgo  
>Nae mameul jjijeo nohgo wae nareul tteonaga<p>

They finished bowed and left the stage. Before they could make it to their dressing room Ikuto grabbed Spice's arm stopping all 4 of the girls. Ikuto knew Dia's voice he recognized it but where from? He hesitantly let go due to her glare.

"What was all that about?" asked Miki

Dia just shrugged as a response. The girls took off their makeup and changed their clothes, but left on their wigs just in case reporters were outside. Luckily there weren't and they left in peace. Right before Amu went to sleep she grabbed a marker and X out Sunday, only 1 more day until the tour. She sighed, she didn't want to be selfish and call it off but it was going to be hell and it was going to bring back sorrowful memories. Oh well she would just have to put up with the boy, at least she had her friends to support her.

Aiko-chan: Well there you are and SERIOUSLY when u review leave something of why you think the girls hate the boys. I promise the next one will be more interesting. Also I need suggestions for good MALE Korean artists and songs that are like ft another group of opposite gender! R&R

Review this Chapter

Bottom of Form


	5. Traitor

Aiko-chan: I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated for so long because my computer broke and I lost all the outfits for all my stories and I have spent my last 2 days trying to recover that information. So here is the new chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Shugo Chara!

Amu opened her bright golden eyes to the shining light of the Monday sunshine coming through her window. I went downstairs in my pajamas and all: a pink thigh high dress with a darker pink skull on it and black shorts a little longer than the dress. As she went downstairs she could smell the delicious and sweet scent of pancakes and pancakes. When she arrived at the kitchen she saw Rima in her peach mini dress pj's, Yaya with the same colored and styled shirt but with a light purple outline at the bottom and brown shorts, and Utau with a black tank top and the bottom and a white mini dress on top with sunflowers.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Rima

"I was actually thinking of going to school today." said Amu

Rima, Utau, and Yaya all dropped their forks.

"But Amu we never go to school the day before we travel wh..." said Yaya before Rima covered her mouth.

"Ok." nodded Rima and Utau in unison.

I'm taking the truck!" yelled Amu as she ran upstairs

Amu just through on a shirt with poofy sleeves and a mini black dress over it with the bottom delineated in white, a silver bet, black and red thigh high socks, white heels, a black collar, words Rock Your Body in red as if it were blood on the dress, and her hair styled up with a red cross. Amu went into the garage and got into her truck and put in a CD especially made at the girls request containing all their songs.

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<br>According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
>Forever changing my mind<p>

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
>Even if it would save my life<br>According to you, according to you

I arrived at school not really noticing where I was parking and not noticing who I just parked next to.  
>But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible<br>He can't get me out of his head  
>According to him I'm funny, irresistible<br>Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not

The CD was still playing when Amu turned off the car. As she opened the door she noticed who she was parked next to, a motorcycle.

"Hey Amu!" his hoarse voice reached her ears

"Oh no." muttered Amu under her breath

"How did you get that CD it wasn't suppose to come out yet?" asked Ikuto

"Whatever," said Amu stalking off

**(Again after school under the** **cherry blossom tree****)**

Amu had a clipboard with a paper and a pencil and her Ipad. Amu pressed her music app which she usually used to make all the songs and had instruments ranging from a piano to drums to a violin. She pressed the small piano and the recording button.

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now

I heard that your dreams came true

She probably gave you things that I never had...

"No, No, that is so wrong." she said as a glistening tear rolled onto her dry lips

She suddenly heard a low rustle from above, she looked up but her eyes could only spot the leaves blowing on top of each other.

"It's good." whispered a voice into Amu's ear

Amu jumped startled and sent the clipboard flying only to have the man that whispered into her ear jump up and catch it. as soon as he landed Amu snatched it from his hands.

"Are you Okay you've been listening/writing depressing music did something happen... you know between you and.." but he was cut off

"Nothing happened, my only problem is you." she said

"Amu I've known you since you were a baby I think I know when something is wrong." he chuckled

"L-l-leave me alone." Amu stuttered as tears rolled down her cheeks faster

"Amu it's Tadase isn't it." His voice sweetened as he raised his hand higher to come to stroke her face

Amu turned her face and smacked his hand away from her face.

"Amu please tell me why." he knew that Amu knew exactly what he was talking about

But Amu chose to act oblivious "When I went to meet him on our date I caught him kissing Lulu."

He lifted Amu and dumped her on his lap and put his arms around her tightly ever so gently and gracefully. But being Amu of course she tried to get out of his embrace squirming. Finally she gave up and just started sobbing into his shirt and hugging him back. How could she be hugging this man but that wasn't the only case how could she love this traitor: Ikuto

Aiko-chan: Again

1. check out my website w i x . c o m / k h i o n e 1 2 3 / g i r l t a l k (with no spaces)

2. I know this story isn't mine but the author won't IM me back and I love this story but it's discontinued so check out 'The Eight Powers' and I'm holding a contest the person can IM me or review in one of my stories that they have a contest entry and the 26 chapters must be the same, it must be amuto, rimahiko, kaiya, and kutau. Please title it: contest entry for The eight powers, or something like that.

3. Also holding a contest for a story called Making Music due to the author's death. And again title it: contest entry for Making music. It must be amuto too and the previous chapters will be the same

4. Also the website w i x .c o m/ k h i o n e 1 2 3/ s h u g o c h a r a(with no spaces){This is where you will find all the music, outfits, and videos from ALL my stories}

5. And send in your truth and dares for Shugo Chara

6. R&R


	6. Here we come Korea

Aiko-chan: HEYY! So I'm back! I'm going to change the names of all the girls you know like their "band names" because I'm just not feeling the spice names anymore so these are going to be their name: Amu-Dia, Utau-Ran, Rima-Miki, Yaya-Su. I don't own Shugo Chara

Amu made her way inside the airport with Yaya, Utau, and Rima trailing behind them. They were surrounded by security guards which was very uncomfortably but they showed no emotion. Occasionally they would stop here and there to sign autographs but not too many. The artists would take a private jet which was located in the airport so they had to get passed all the crazy fans. Once the girls and their manager got outside they immediately saw the boys. Ikuto, Naghiko, Kukai, and Kairi couldn't believe their eyes and their jaws dropped. Amu was wearing a hot pink long off shoulder shirt with the word _Vintage _on it to match the pink streaks on her wig, black high heel boots, and a black French styled hat. Utau, Rima, and Yaya wore similar outfits except Utau's shirt was light blue, black short combat boots, a fingerless glove on one hand, and a winter hat. Rima had a navy blue long shirt, brown short combat boots, and a brown fur hat. Yaya dressed in a black long shirt, brown boots, a blue hat, and a brown purse.

"Dang, they might hate us but they got style!" whispered Kukai

Ikuto just chuckled and followed the girls into the plane. Rima sat next to Yaya and Utau next to Amu of course. As Ikuto sat down he couldn't help but get a feeling he knew the blonde girl with pink highlights from somewhere not counting the concerts and such. He finally shook off the feeling and pulled his eyes away from the girl. He put on the earphones and pulled down the small television on the roof of the jet. When he turned it on he immediately saw a music video by the girls, he had never seen it before so it must have been new. This was WAY new it was like a cartoon and it was in Korean, he turned up the volume.

In the beginning an animated version of the girls showed up with their names.

_**[Utau]Neon jeongmal jaesueobseo  
>Neol mannal iyu eobseo<br>Neo gateun namjan isesange kkallyeosseo**_

Jae jae jae jaesueobseo  
>Danjeomeul sel su eobseo<br>Chameumyeo saranghagin sigani neomu akkawo

**The girls were now in a car which Miki was driving and had just stopped at a pub.**

_**Hate you eheheheheh I'm fine living without you  
>I Hate you eheheheheh I'm fine living without you<strong>_

[Rima]Neowaui gieogeun gidarin gieokbakke eobseo nan  
>Chamgo chamgo chamado kkeuteun eobseosseo<br>Sa-sa-saranghandan hanmadiga deutgo sipeosseo nan  
>Musimhan neoui sarange nan jichyeosseo<p>

[Yaya](Gibuni deoreowo)  
>Jajonsim da beorigo jwonneunde<br>(Cham seoreowo)  
>Naega igeotbakke andwaenna<br>(Nan duryeowo)  
>Sarangiran du geuljaga ijen nan museowo<br>Nega cham useuwo

**Dia was now fighting with a guy that exploded a whole city.**

_**[Utau]Neon jeongmal jaesueobseo  
>Neol mannal iyu eobseo<br>Neo gateun namjan isesange kkallyeosseo**_

Jae jae jae jaesueobseo  
>Danjeomeul sel su eobseo<br>Chameumyeo saranghagin sigani neomu akkawo

**They were all in the pink car again and Ran was trying to shoot at the bad guy driving next to them**

_**Hate you eheheheheh  
>I'm fine living without you<br>I Hate you eheheheheh  
>I'm fine living without you<br>**__**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/0-9/2ne1/hate_ ]**__**  
>[Amu]Ne-ne-ne ibeseo naoneun mareun geojitmari ban<br>Sokgo sokgo sogado kkeuteun eobseosseo  
>Eonjenga neodo neo gateun yeojal mannage doel kkeoya<br>Apa bwaya geuttae neon nae mam al kkeoya**_

[Yaya](Gibuni deoreowo)  
>Happy endingui juingongiran geon (eobseosseo)<br>Naega babocheoreom sunjinhaenna  
>(Deo jaldwaesseo)<br>Jigeumirado neol arasseuni  
>Tteonagesseo jeongmal jaesueobseo<p>

**Dia had jumped out of the car and attacked the guy causing him to stop the car and get out**

_**[Utau]Neon jeongmal jaesueobseo  
>Neol mannal iyu eobseo<br>Neo gateun namjan isesange kkallyeosseo**_

Jae jae jae jaesueobseo  
>Danjeomeul sel su eobseo<br>Chameumyeo saranghagin sigani neomu akkawo

Hate you eheheheheh  
>I'm fine living without you<br>I Hate you eheheheheh  
>I'm fine living without you<p>

**Su shot the bad guy and he turned in to some kind of weird and twisted monster**

_**[Rima]Mami siwonhae  
>[Amu]Sogi huryeonhae<br>[Rima]Ppyeo sok gipeun got kkaji ne gieok jiwonae**_

[Yaya]Neomu siwonhae  
>[Utau]Sogi huryeonhae<br>[Yaya] Ppyeo sok gipeun got kkaji ne gieok jiwonae

Oh-oh-oh

[CL]Neon jeongmal jaesueobseo  
>Neol mannal iyu eobseo<br>Neo gateun namjan isesange kkallyeosseo

Jae jae jae jaesueobseo  
>Danjeomeul sel su eobseo<br>Chameumyeo saranghagin sigani neomu akkawo

**The girls finished with the guy and Ran kicked him and he disappeared into dust.**

_**Hate you eheheheheh  
>I'm fine living without you<br>I Hate you eheheheheh  
>I'm fine living without you<strong>_

When the song finished Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Wow these girls are violent." he muttered

**TIME SKIP!**

The plane had landed and Yaya was rubbing her eyes as she woke up. Amu and the others were all stretching from their sleep. They all got off and headed outside to where two limousines where waiting for them a white one for the girls and a black one for the guys.

Once they all got in the limo they headed off towards the hotel where they would be staying.

"Thank god we don't have to stay with those annoying guys." said Utau irritably

The hotel was beautiful with six stories a huge pool and a lovely garden and the best part was they had master suites so it would have a beautiful view of the city beyond the hill and beach. The girls got out all their suitcases and they headed inside. At the front desk the lady greeted them very kindly but then frowned when she was looking for their room number.

"You girls are very lucky." she whined

Utau frowned "What was that all about?"

But the rest only shrugged. Once they got to the third floor they realized that they were in separate rooms but next to each other. Amu fidgeted with the key and lock for a minute or so before opening the door. After she put the keys in her pocket she looked up and through the fully opened door. Her eyes widened at the sight before her eyes and just before she could open her mouth to even say a word she heard three screams that she recognized as Utau's, Rima's, and Yaya's.

Aiko-chan: Yeah, Yeah, YEah how do I dare make such a hort chapter. Well I was going to make it WAY WAY longer but i decided to break it up into smaller chapters and things. Check out th website w w w . w i x . c o m / k h i o n e 1 2 3 / s h u g o c h a r a (without spaces) that is where all the outfits, songs and things are. Also vote on my poll. So R&R and hope you liked it OH BTW IV NOTICED I NEVER REALLY PUT THE SONGS OF THE CHAPTERS SO HERE THEY ARE:

chapter 1: Us Against The World- PLAY

chapter 4:Beggin' On Your Knees- Victoria Justice, Falling Down- Selena Gomez, Run Devil Run- Girls Generation/SNSD, Because of You- After School

chapter 5:According to You-Orianthi

chapter 6: Hate You- 2NE1

ALSO:

1. I know this story isn't mine but the author won't IM me back and I love this story but it's discontinued so check out 'The Eight Powers' and I'm holding a contest the person can IM me or review in one of my stories that they have a contest entry and the 26 chapters must be the same, it must be amuto, rimahiko, kaiya, and kutau. Please title it: contest entry for The eight powers, or something like that.

2. Also holding a contest for a story called Making Music due to the author's death. And again title it: contest entry for Making music. It must be amuto too and the previous chapters will be the same


	7. Roommates

Aiko: Woooow It has truly been so long! Well I'm so sorry to all my readers I haven't updated but right after write this chapter I promise to update the rest of my stories! I'm sorry if I this chapter isn't so good because its been so long that I kind of forgot why the boys and girls hate each other yeeeeeaaaah I have a REALLY bad memory -_- but I hope I remember soon. Well enough of my yapping here is the next chappie :)

Normal P.O.V

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON _MY_ BED!" screeched Amu

There laying on the king sized bed was none other than the blue haired boy Ikuto. He was just casually changing the channels looking for something to watch while Amu stood at the end of the bed flipping out.

"Actually Dia this is _our_ bed and _our_ room." Ikuto smirked

She looked at him horrified "NO!"

"Yup." he said turning his attention back to the t.v

"If it is, you won't be staying here for long." she muttered

She put her things down and started unpacking.

She didn't feel him creeping behind her until he lifted her up and dumped her on the bed.

"Lets watch a movie." he said laying down beside her

He grabbed her by the waist so she could escape. Amu struggled

and struggled

and struggled

she even tried to bite him but he was to slick and moved his hand out of her mouth's reach. She sighed and relaxed, closing her eyes. As soon as she felt him relax a bit she jumped up off the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

He chuckled a bit.

"HELL NO YOU ARE NOT MAKING FUN OF ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She yelled

"Am I a sexy piece of shit?" He teased

"UGH I HATE YOU SO MUCH! GO DIE IN A HOLE BECAUSE OF STARVATIAN AND LONELINESS!" she stomped out of the room

"I don't think you're old enough to use that kind of language yet missy!" he smiled as he yelled after her

"UGH!" was her only response... and a slammed door

(IN THE NEXT ROOM)

Yaya opened the door and she saw no one inside the room. It was really beautiful inside absolutely breath taking. Then she noticed the bathroom door opening. She tilted her head confused. Then her eyes widened.

Out came Kairi with a towel wrapped around his lower body and cleaning his glasses with a smaller one.

Then is when she heard three identical screams like hers coming from the rooms next door.

Yaya covered her eyes "I'm too young! I can't see this things! Spare me pwease!" she yelled desperately

Kairi chuckled at her reaction.

"Hmph Kairi making fun of me, that mean!" She scolded looking away frustrated

Slowly Yaya realized what she had done, she accidently revealed her real self in front of Kairi! She was upset now, what would her friends think, this was very very bad!

Kairi was laughing too much that he only heard 'that mean'.

"I'm sorry Su." he said as he saw how upset she was

Yaya ignored him and started putting her clothes in the closet they would be sharing.

Kairi just went about his business and decided to have some sweets. He usually didn't have candy but there was nothing else to eat until dinner time and he was starving. He pulled out one of the two lollipops he had and laid on the bed licking it.

Yaya turned around and saw Kairi eating a rainbow colored lollipop with swirls, her absolute favorite! He saw how much she was drooling and gave her one. She mumbled a thanks and unwrapped the lollipop.

Yaya got more frustrated at the affect he was having on her. She just could not eat the delicious lollipop and enjoy it in front of him so she stormed out...and slammed the door.

(IN THE NEXT ROOM)

Rima screamed, and she screamed, and screamed. She practically threw a tantrum! She had to share a room with the purple haired freak that looked like a girl and was way too polite to people!

He smiled at her, she hated him! She glared daggers at him and he kept smiling. Rima turned away and opened her suitcase. As she was folding her clothes she felt eyes on her. She turned around and there he was with that stupid smile on his face!

"Hey." he said

She exhaled getting annoyed.

"Hey!" he said again and moved closer to her

"What do you want." she said through her clenched teeth

She moved to the other side of the room but he just followed her.

"Hi Miki." he greeted again

"Go away." she said climbing on the bed

He was giving her a headache

"Aren't you going to say hi to me?" he asked sitting on the bed

She lunged for the door but he was quicker and blocked her way.

"Move!" she commanded

He shook his head and that irritating smiled appeared on his face. She tried finding a way around him so she could get to the door but he was persistent and kept blocking her way.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot getting furious with the boy.

"Say hi first." he said

Rima got a bit confused but then realized what he wanted. She was no way in hell going to say a 'hi' or 'hey' or even a stupid 'howdy' to this retard. She only had one choice and she liked it very much. Nagi never expected what came next, Rima Mashiro had just kicked Naghiko in the shins and kneed him in the stomach as he toppled over in pain. Rima smirked and once more glared at him and right in his face she slammed the door.

(IN THE NEXT ROOM)

Utau was struggling to open the door to her suite since her hands were filled with about six suitcases. She was about to give up when the doorknob turned from the other side of the door. What she saw next made her scream louder than ever. She reamed in unison with her 3 other best friends.

In front of her stood a boy with light brown hair, a jersey, and a soccer ball in his hand. If she had to sleep in the same room as Kukai she would gladly dig her own grave and kill herself! His eyes widened as he heard her scream bloody murder. He dropped the ball to cover his ears.

"Damn woman." he muttered

She narrowed her eyes at him and pushed him aside but gravity failed on her and she tripped over the soccer ball. Her suitcases went flying into the air but luckily only one opened. Kukai looked at her and offered his hand to help her stand up but she only glared at it and stood up by herself. Kukai looked at her with a raised eyebrow and started helping her pick up her things. They both went for their same article of clothing and his hand laid on top of hers. Utau 's eyes widened and she snatched her hand away.

"I can do it myself!" she hissed at him

Ke just shrugged and went to pick up his soccer ball. Utau managed to get all her clothes in one area and was now organizing them. Both of them tried to ignore each other's presence but then Kukai kicked his ball and it hit Utau on the head. Her wig was now a little bit uneven.

"Sorry Ran." he said

She turned to look at him with the deadliest glare that he almost turned to stone. She threw the soccer ball back to him, hard, really hard. She walked out of the room fixing her hair and on her way out she slammed the door.

(In the Hall)

4 doors slammed at the same time and out came Utau, Amu, Yaya, and Rima from four different rooms and you could tell from their faces they were a lot more than furious.

"Who are you rooming with?" asked Amu

"Soccer boy."

"The smiling freak!"

"The smart one."

"I've got Ikuto."

"Yukari better have an explanation for this!" said Utau

"A good one!" Rima said

All of them went down to the lobby to ask where Yukari was staying but instead they found her talking to the concierge.

"Yukari!" screamed Yaya from across the lobby

She turned to look for who was calling her name. She saw the look on the girl's face and sighed.

"When were you going to tell us are roommates were going to be the boys?" demanded Amu

"WHAT?" Yukari said dumbfounded, she was just as surprised as the girls

They turned to the concierge and requested to talk to the manager. The man who introduced himself as Kazuomi was the manager.

"Are you young ladies having a problem?" he asked them

"In fact we are, I think there has been a mix up of room arrangements." said Utau

Kazoumi headed towards the computer and looked up the suites they told him.

"No there is no mix up, you are exactly where you are supposed to be." he clarified

"Well I'm sure I didn't request it like that!" argued Yukari

"Is there any way we can change rooms?" asked Yaya

"I'm sorry we are all booked." Kazoumi said

"It's too late to move to another hotel, I'm so sorry girls!" apologized Yukari

The girls nodded in understanding.

"We better get going, the limo is going to pick us up in twenty minutes for an interview, you better head up and change and don't worry about the boys they headed out for some food." Yukari told them looking at her watch

All of them rode in the elevator in silence and then went their separate ways into each of their rooms.

Aiko-chan: DONE! Yes I'm so proud I finished the chapter! R&R please! Again I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long.


End file.
